


Happy Ending

by Cornholio4



Category: Twisted: The Untold Story of a Royal Vizier
Genre: AU, Drabble, F/M, Happy Ending, Oneshot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-13
Updated: 2020-09-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:40:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26440552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cornholio4/pseuds/Cornholio4
Summary: What if Ja’far got to the Lamp earlier and got to have a happy ending?Oneshot Drabble.
Relationships: Ja'far/Sherrezade (Twisted: The Untold Story of a Royal Vizier)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 10





	Happy Ending

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Aragorn_II_Elessar](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aragorn_II_Elessar/gifts).
  * Inspired by [If I believed](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17418635) by [blindedbyangst](https://archiveofourown.org/users/blindedbyangst/pseuds/blindedbyangst). 



Ja'far was quite unhappy; he thought he could change things for the Magic Kingdom when he started his job as Assistant Royal Vizier but those dreams were shattered. He saw just how corrupt the Palace Government, especially the Royal Vizier. His wife Sherazade was his only happiness along with the faint hope he could change things for the better.

But the Sultan had taken his pregnant wife for his harem in the last week and he was slowly losing hope but held on that hope for the kingdom and for Sherazade. He looked at the half of the Scarab and an idea formed.

He had a plan to try and see if he could get the other half of the Scarab and get to the Tiger Head Cave and fine the Lamp with the Jinn. Still he felt guilty as he was thinking about the magic inside and what wishes he could make, some he thought could be considered treasonous.

Then again the Sultan and the Vizier showed themselves to care only about their status and wealth and not for the people, the 2Ds or the Golden Rule. Perhaps...

Soon enough he managed to sneak into the Vizier's office and found notes on criminals he had done dealings with. Through contact with them he had managed to get his hands on the other half of the Scarab; with it he found his way to the Tiger Head Cave.

He got inside and managed to end up finding the Lamp and a magic carpet that took him back to the palace. The Jinn inside turned out to be a nonsensical idiot sprouting idiot but he managed (after a long while after going through a song) to get him to grant his first wish. Thinking of wanting his wife by his side but his desire to help his people came first. He thought of the Sultan and wondered if the 3rd golden age could ever hope to happen with him in power , especially since when he came into power that was when it was said the Magic Kingdom began to fall.

He made his wish and wished that the Kingdom could have a Sultan that could lead the Magic Kingdom to the 3Ds. The Jinn granted it and Ja'far had him hide when he saw the Sultan come up to him. He quickly bowed and saw that the Sultan seemed to be drunk as he had been at a party with his advisors (loyal yes men) with imported hundred year old alcohol.

"Hey you assistant vizier guy... I want to say that I appreciate that there is no hard feelings from me considering that I took your wife... I made the proclamation that if I died without heirs which is very likely then... Since I have no family besides my wives then... You can be the next Sultan..." The Sultan said speaking not very clearly due to being drunk but it mattered little because the Sultan demanded that all his orders be carried out to the latter, regardless if he was sober or of sound, mind and body. He once requested a remake of an old tale be rewritten with few differences while drunk and upon being sober and finding out an order had not been carried out; he was not happy at all.

"...Thank you your highness..." Ja'far replied knowing that once he was sober again he would quickly overturn it, however he saw the Sultan was about to trip on a chair there. "Your highness, watch out..." Ja'far tried to call out for him but the Sultan tripped and fell out of the window.

Ja'far was deep in shock when he was down and saw the guards covering the dead body of the Sultan, he was terrified that he was going to get the blame for this. He often started to do lately from the citizens since his promised changes had yet to happen. The Guards looked over the Sultan's last proclamation and then faced him.

He feared for the worst but then saw the Captain take the Sultan's hat from the dead body and place it on him. Then they bowed before him, he then remembered what he had been told and blinked.

* * *

The vizier was angrily on his way back to the Magic Kingdom, he decided that after all his hard work of sucking up to the Sultan then he deserved a long vacation. After only a single night at the luxurious expensive hotel; he was kicked out early in the morning saying that that his account only had enough funds to cover the previous day. How could this be, sure he overspent on the party with the Sultan but that was normal and his weekly salary should have came in that morning and he made more every morning than all the worthless peasants in the Magic Kingdom could have ever hoped to have.

He spent all the coins he had on the meals he had the previous day and had to walk home himself and was not happy, his expensive robes were all dirty. He made it back to the palace and was shocked to see the guard taking most of the expensive junk out of his room. He demanded to know what they thought they were doing and to put them back.

He was told that he missed payments and apparently the Sultan had ordered that all the advisors and important people' salary had to be cut back by ¾ because the Sultan decided that they were being paid too much. He will not stand for this and went to confront the Sultan thinking that he was probably just too drunk.

He spotted some servants putting up a memorial statue for the Sultan, he demanded answers and was told the Sultan had died in an accident. Then he remembered the proclamation the fool made while drunk.

He forced his way to the throne room and was flabbergasted to see the foolish assistant vizier of his with Sherazade as his Sultana. They were discussing the nonsense of helping the useless peasants living as they should and he began making demands.

He was already in a bad mood from his vacation cut short, the long walk home and his stuff being repossesses so he was not in a mood to try and be cunning, smart or diplomatic. He began demanding that his salary be restored as Ja'far began telling him that he expected them all to start working on improving the Kingdom.

That idiot stayed as naive as ever, the vizier made the mistake of insulting the new Sultana (saying she should have stayed her place as a harem girl) and the guards took him by the arms with him demanding to be let go. Ja'far looked furious and ordered him to spend a few days in the dungeon and then out of the palace with just his robes as he was now fired.

After a few days in the dungeon with only slop that the former vizier refused to eat, he was not playing along as the guards forced him out of the gates. The citizens began laughing at him recognising as the self righteous arrogant selfish former vizier of the former Sultan as they celebrated the new one.

* * *

16 years had passed and the 3rd golden age had indeed come to pass, Sultan Ja'far and Sultana Sherazade were much loved by their people along with their daughter Princess Jasmine. She had a rebellious streak to her but was kind and loving, even finding a spiky haired boy with a key like weapon she liked that came from an island. They were raising her to use her brains and heart to lead their people wisely.

Ja'far had used his 2nd wish from the Jinn to wish that this happy story would never end and his 3rd wish to set the Jinn free. It was a prosperous time.

DDD

The former vizier spent his life bitter and angry, he along with the other former members of his inner circle with the former Sultan who had either quit or were let go, tried to think of ways to get rid of the new Sultan but were unsuccessful due to lack of resources. They were reduced to working menial small jobs.

The former vizier spent his life as a lowly assistant at the bakery with much mockery from the customers, one day a 33 year old thief had came in and killed him over a loaf of bread. He clutched his side on the floor and with his dying moment he had one thing coming to mind:

"This is all your fault Ja'far..."

**Author's Note:**

> Also I want to say that I don't want to make fun of alcoholics or those with serious problems, just wanted to exaggerate for comedy like the Simpsons does with Barney Gumble and Homer on occasion. Plus there is Peter Griffin from Family Guy.
> 
> I was inspired to write a oneshot giving Ja'far a happy ending thanks to If I believed by blindededbyangst.


End file.
